starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Oficial de la Alianza
Consecuencias |individuos= *Airen Cracken *Arvel Crynyd *Haxen Delto *Bren Derlin[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Jan Dodonna *Davits Draven *Dustil Forell *Micha EvonBattlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo *Baccam Grafis *Capin Harinar *Arhul HextrophonStar Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde *Bob Hudsol *Derek Klivian *Miara Larte *Lokmarcha *Crix Madine *Massa *Antoc Merrick *Voren Na'al *Nantz *Pitt Onoran *Kado Oquoné *Leia OrganaDarth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II *Garazeb Orrelios *Raddus *Carlist Rieekan *Jun SatoStar Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal *Taidu Sefla *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Hera Syndulla *Ahsoka Tano *Tantor *Jon Vander *Almirante Mon Calamari no identificado *[[Capitán del Fe Invencible no identificado|Capitán del Fe Invencible no identificado]]Star Wars Battlefront II *Veertag *Anj Zavor}} |gobierno=Alianza para Restaurar la República |organización=Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza |tipo=Oficial militar |duración= |poderes= |deberes= |era=}} Los oficiales de la Alianza,Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes también conocidos como oficiales rebeldes, fueron oficiales que sirvieron en la Alianza Rebelde durante su incipiente formación durante la rebelión temprana contra el Imperio Galáctico y durante su capacidad oficial durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Apariciones * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Oficiales Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde